


SOS PLEASE HELP ME

by natsu_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_123/pseuds/natsu_123
Summary: IT IS NOT STORY OKEY?!! Just finding lost one of my favourite fiction...
Kudos: 3





	SOS PLEASE HELP ME

Okey, the story is not romantic but like travel back time to Hogwarts' Founders era and Snape adopted Harry. I forget their title, but I know a bit the beginning of the story. It started like Harry ambushed by Draco and his minions and he use portkey to send Harry to the Voldemort. Harry get tortured and Severus' cover have to blow up. An accident happened and Harry and Severus traveled back time to Hogwarts' Founder era. While in present timeline, everyone thought they were dead but in the past, Harry taught by Hogwarts' Founders and Severus. 

Thank you for your time. I will grateful for forever if found them.


End file.
